Journey away from Pepper Land
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: Toddy, and Violet are almost complete opposites. But what happens when the Sun King orders them to help Sergeant Pepper lose his Lonely heart, and replace it with Eleanor Rigby's love? Will the girls ever find what they have to find, or will they have to surrender to Father McKenzie?
1. Chapter 1

Toddy was 16, and all alone...except for the blacksmith she worked for. She called him Joe, even though he was called Dave. Dave was kind, but only to her, and stood up for her even when she didn't ask him to. Toddy lived alone, and was very shut off from the world. She was frequently called up to the cracker-box palace to fix something. She was very handy with tools. The Cracker-Box Palace was where the king, and queen spent their days. She had black hair down to her shoulders, and lavender colored eyes. She wasn't too ugly, but not as pretty as the girl EVERYONE fawned over. Her name was Violet. Toddy walked over to the Forgery Place, and began to work on the swords for the army, but stopped short. The regular hammering wasn't happening across the workshop. The fire wan't going either. She walked over to the usual place Joe worked. She found him asleep at his desk.

"TODDY!" Dave came running as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Davy What are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay in the house! What are you doing here?" Toddy asked.

"Well, these guys came to the house, and said that they needed you DESPERATELY at Cracker-Box!" He said looking around.

"Why do you seem nervous?" Toddy asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Well, I _may _have told them where you work..." He trailed.

"WHAT?" Toddy exploded, "THAT WAS THE _ONLY _THING KEEPING YOU SAFE AT NIGHT!" Toddy said looking around. Little David looked at his feet as she spotted 2 guards looking around, and not noticing her, "Go out, and tell them I got a different job, and that I never worked here, these guys don't know who I am, so they don't know what to look for. Tell them that this is where you _thought _ I worked, but not where I really work." She thought quickly, "Now why do they need me?"

"Just come with me!" He said. Toddy, and David snuck past the guards, and made their way to Cracker-Box Palace. Toddy sent David home to tell the guards those things, while she stayed behind, and found out what they wanted. She was sent to the Sergent by the name of Pepper, and he was next to a rather beautiful girl she reconized her as Violet.

* * *

**Guys, this is written by Me, and NatashaPavlova!**


	2. Chapter 2: Natasha

Violet Woke up and did her usual morning things before she went to her job at the nearby malt shop. She put on her uniform and put her long brown hair up in a ponytail before she walked to work. She hated working in the malt shop. The people there were kinda sleezy and the teenagers chose the same songs from the jukebox in the corner. It got boring after working there for a while.

She stepped inside the over air conditioned diner and went behind the counter as the first few customers followed her inside. She took ther orders like she always did for her job. She wiped tabled clean until just before breakfast rush when a man came in saying she was needed at Crackerbox Palace. She'd never been to cracker box palace so she was a bit shocked. She started to wonder what she'd done wrong.

She took a deep breath and left the diner before hurrying to the palace. As she walked she got the usual stares from all the boys. She knew she was pretty, but that didn't mean she liked it necessarily. Sure she got lots of boyfriends, but again, that doesn't mean she liked attention all the time.

She had long black hair, blue eyes, high cheek bones and a round nose that everyone thought was cute. She was tall and had what she thought were long gangly limbs.

she sighed as she walked up the long dirt path to the big palace where the Sun King lived. when she got to the big doors the guards didn't give her a second glance before she was let inside.

she gasped several times as she walked down the tapestry clad corridors until she was guided down to the throne room by the signs that read:

Great Hall left. Ballroom right. Throne room straight ahead and bathroom down the hall on the left.

She laughed a little at the signs before she walked up to the throne room doors. Violet thought maybe to knock, but the doors were opened as she raised her hand to do so.

She jumped a little and hesitantly stepped forward. She walked in and expected to see the Sun King, but found only a man in a military uniform and a funny hat. He looked rather sad and he seemed like he'd lost his puppy or something as he gestured for me to come forward.

"Welcome" he said firmly, "My name is Sergeant Pepper."

"Kay, I'm Violet Shears." Violet said nodding nervously. She bit her lip unsure of what to do.

"Don't feel self conscious, we'll only be waiting for one more. She's called Toddy I think." Sgt. Pepper said rocking from heal to toe awkwardly.

Violet sighed and waited in the awkward silence until the big doors opened again to a girl who was of average height, black hair that would be shoulder length if it was out of its ponytail, and light lavender colored eyes.

She gave Violet a slight look of distaste before Sgt. Pepper addressed her.

"Toddy," he said sounding worried again, "I'm glad you two came. I'm in great need of your help."

"What is it?" Toddy asked sounding genuinely curious and worried for him.

"Well, it's my lovely girlfriend," Pepper said sadly, "she's gone missing and I miss her terribly. I'm rather lonely without her."

"Why do you need our help?" Violet asked frowning slightly. Pepper nodded gravely and sighed.

"I need you two to find her." He said seriously. Toddy started to laugh, and violet frowned at her.

" you're kidding right?" She asked covering her mouth a little, "I have a little brother to support."

"I'll look after him for you," Pepper said pleadingly, "Please, Toddy, I really need help finding Eleanor!"

Toddy sighed and nodded, "Fine, but do I really have to do it with her?" she asked gesturing to Violet. Violet huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why not her?" Pepper asked. They were talking about Violet like she wasn't even there.

"Well she's not the sharpest tool in the shed," Toddy said giving Violet a once over.

"How do you know?" Violet protested, "You've never met me!"

"Well most pretty girls don't have a lot of brains," Toddy said.

"Well I do!" Violet said crossing her arm, "I didn't get to choose what I look like you know?" "ANYWAY!" Pepper cut in, "You two are helping me?" Violet and Toddy nodded, "What do we need to do?" Violet asked stepping forward.

"Well, I think she's stuck in another dimension." Pepper said, "That's why I asked Violet along." Violet smirked and Toddy frowned.

"Why would she know-"

"Well I happen to be from another dimension," Violet said rolling her eyes, "If you'd actually talk to someone before labeling them..."

"Girls!" Pepper said, "Stop arguing! Now, You have to find the hourglass to get from dimension to dimension. And you have to find a few more things along the way."

"Where do we get the hourglass?" Violet asked biting her lip.

"From a fireman on Penny Lane." Pepper said.

Violet shook her head, "That's impossible! Penny Lane's a whole demention! How are we supposed to get there?"

"I have a small device," Pepper said, "But it only works for one trip. It'll get you two to Penny Lane, but then you're on your own until I can get a way to comunicate with you." Toddy and Violet nodded and Violet ran her fingers through her hair on thought.

"OK, so when're we leaving?" she asked. Toddy sighed and Pepper shrugged.

"As soon as possible," he said.


End file.
